L'Error Del Passat, La Vida Continua
by Pikelia
Summary: Jo era una noia normal, anava a l'escola, em preocupava pels deures, els exàmens, el fet de tenir nòvio o no... Aquestes coses típiques sense sentit que fem els humans, jo les feia...
1. Pròleg

_Jo era una noia normal, anava a l'escola, em preocupava pels deures, els exàmens, el fet de tenir nòvio o no... Aquestes coses típiques sense sentit que fem els humans, jo les feia... _

_Fins que un dia, quan en Sôta em va dir que en Buyo, el gat, s'havia escapolit dintre el santuari del pou i al agafar-lo, del pou segellat amb fustes en va sortir una espècie de centpeus gegant, el qual ara sé que és un dimoni i em va estirar dintre el pou amb ella, demanat que li donès l'esfera del quatre esperits, li vaig dir que no la tenia i que em deixés anar, al no fer-me cas de la mà esquerra en va sortir una llum rosada la qual es va desfer d'aquell èsser, tot i que el braç encara el tenia._

_Al arribar a tocar el pou amb els peus de nou vaig intentar cridar en Sôta, però no va contestar, per tant vaig pujar i el que pogué mirar és que casa meva havia deseparegut, al veure el Goshinboku m'afanyo a veure si és un malson, quan vaig arribar a l'arbre m'adono que hi ha algú clavat, que per cert, te orelles, no m'hi puc resistir i les acaricio._

_Al veure que acaricio les orelles unes persones d'un poblat es pensen que sóc un dimoni guineu disfressat i m'empresonen amb unes cordes, al portar-me al poblat una dona gran m'inspecciona fent-me mal al girar la cara i quan acaba em diu que m'assemblo molt a la seva germana morta, al cap d'una estona de parlar dins de la cabana de la senyora sentim crits a l'exterior, el que fa que sortím, ens adonem que és un centpeus, el mateix d'abans, al veure'm em crida que li doni la joia un altre cop i sense n'hi pensar-m'ho vaig on es troba l'arbre, quan hi sóc, el que estava clavat em parla dient-me Kikyô, però quan sent la paraula "esfera dels quatre esperits" calla i em mira estrany, el centpeus m'agafa de les costelles de la part esquerra, m'arrenca la carn i d'allà en surt una joia rosada, en la que semblen estar tots interessats, el que està clavat a l'arbre m'ordena que li doni._

_Quan l'allibero s'afanya a destrossar el centpeus i seguidament m'intenta matar per la joia._

_Aquesta persona era l'Inu-Yasha, un mitjà-dimoni gos, en un principi em va voler matar i gràcies a la Kaede, la sacerdotessa del poble al costat del pou, que li va posar un rosari al coll amb un encantament, fa que jo al dir-li "seu" caigui al terra, només si ho dic jo._

_A partir d'aquí comença l'aventura, ja que per culpa meva la joia està trencada, jo i l'Inu-Yasha em de reunir tots els fragments de l'esfera, coneixent molts amics i enemics en el camí, en Sesshomaru, el germà d'Inu-Yasha, Jaken, el seu servent, en Shippô, un kitsune el qual al quedar-se orfe per culpa de dos dimonis vaig voler que ens acompanyés, fent-li de mare, Urasue una bruixa que em va robar la meitat de la meva ànima per reviure la Kikyô, en Miroku, un monjo pervertit que el primer que fa és demanar-te si vols un fill amb ell, la Sango, una exterminadora de dimonis, Kirara, l'inseparable company de lluites de Sango, Kohaku, el germà de la Sango controlat per Naraku, Ayame, dimoni lloba enamorada de Koga, Kagura, un èsser creat del cos de Naraku, Koga, dimoni llop que em va segrestar per acabar demenant-me matrimoni, Rin, humana que Sesshomaru admira i/o respecta d'una manera o altra, Naraku, l'èsser que vol controlar i destruir-ho tot, Kanna, creat també del cos de Naraku i milions de trampes fetes per ell._


	2. El Passat Es Comença A Despertar

No sóc propietaria de Yu Yu Hakusho ni Inu-Yasha, per llàstima.

- " "- Telepatia Hiei.

- _Cursiva_- Telepatia Kagome.

I sense dir més, endavant amb l'història.

* * *

- Ja he acabat un tros- Comenta una noia de divuit anys, cabell de color carbó, pell blanca, mirada marronosa i l'uniforme de marinera amb verd, deixant el llibre que té pinta de ser un diari.

- Kagome! Ajuda'm a preparar l'esmorzar- Crida una dona d'uns trenta amb cabell marró fosc, ulls marrons, un davantal rosa, una faldilla llarga groga i una brusa taronja.

- Ja vinc!- S'afanya a baixar per les escales mentres pensa en si en aquesta època estan tots vius o no.

- Vine, prepara truita sense sal, que a l'avi no li va bé- Talla enciams i estefanoria mentres una olla bulleix una mica, per preperar sopa.

- Si, ara mateix- Agafa quatre ous, una paella i oli d'oliva mentres somriu.

**Primer posa la paella a la vitro, l'oli l'hi posa per sobre la paella i puja la temperatura, mentres, trenca un ou, el remena bé i el posa a la paella, trenca un altre ou i el remena bé, després el coloca a la paella, treu la primera truita que ha posat en un plat i repeteix les accions amb els ous que queden.**

- Ja està mare!- Es gira amb un somriure i veu que la seva mare està encara preparant la sopa.

- Molt bé! I si no és cap molèstia, em preguntava si podries anar a buscar champinyons a la botiga que hi ha a la zona central, sé que tindràs una hora per anar-hi i tornar, però en allà els recullen de manera especial- Somriu esperant que la resposta sigui afirmativa.

- Ara mateix hi vaig- Marxa cap al centre sense pensar-s'ho.

**No surt de casa sense agafar el seu moneder negre i marxar tranquil·lament cap a la botiga, mentres hi ha una conversació a casa.**

* * *

- Kagome...- La seva mare se la veu resignada.

- Tsuki, no és culpa teva que falti poc per que torni a ser com abans, per aixó la van portar aquí, no sabien que fer amb ella, es pensaven que era un monstre i per aixó ha estat tot aquest temps amb nosaltres, ara és el moment de saber si tot l'esforç ha servit de res- L'home gran li acaricia la galta i tanca els ulls.

- I si no ha servit de res?- S'estreny les mans a la faldilla.

- Aleshores... l'haurem de matar- Baixa la mirada amb por.

* * *

**Últimament Kagome es nota estranya, com si li faltés alguna cosa i aquesta cosa estigués reclamant el seu lloc, aixó per ella és molt estrany.**

**Passejant per arribar al seu destí es creua amb gent de tot tipus, gent que ve de comprar roba, menjar, que treuen a passejar el gos, en un d'aquests moments veu un gat blanc i de seguida es recorda de la gata demoniaca, preguntant-se com està.**

**I va tant embadalida que sense adonar-se xoca, al moment de caure és agafada de la mà aturant la caiguda.**

- Moltes gràcies i ho sento!- Sense aturar-se a mirar amb qui ha xocat marxa cap a la botiga, encara li queden més o menys deu minuts.

**Segueix caminant i de cop sent una fiblada al cor, com si hagués de passar alguna cosa inquietant, l'última vegada que li va passar aixó va ser a la batalla final de Naraku, la fiblada l'hi va arribar amb el perill, per aixó té por, després de la batalla l'hi va demanar a la joia dels quatre esperits que li donés un cos a Kikyô i seguidament va desaparèixer.**

**Mira a banda i banda, al no notar res estrany segueix el seu camí i arriba a la botiga, busca els champinyons que tenen més bona pinta, els paga a preu de pes i marxa, però altre cop sent una fiblada al mateix lloc d'abans, es fixa bé i segueix sense veure res anormal.**

**I al passar pel costat d'un parc es sorprén molt, hi ha un noi alt amb cabells taronjes estil Elvis perseguint la Kirara, sense perdre-hi un moment i va directament.**

- Kirara!- Ella es gira, corre cap a la Kagome i salta als seus braços.

- Maaau!- Amb la pota toca el llaç del seu uniforme, donant gràcies.

- Què li feies?!- La noia està nerviosa i vol respostes.

- Jo, jo no...- No el deixa acabar i s'afanya a corre.

**Es dóna pressa per arribar a casa peró, portant una gata amb ulls vermells i dues cues... no és fàcil.**

**Al final per no ser vista ha decidit que és millor pel bosc, tot i així, s'adona que la fiblada ha sigut totalment encertada, allà en un clar del bosc hi han humans, una vintena, morts i esbudellats, decideix no quedar-s'hi al sortir disparada cap al temple, sap que quedar-se a veure que passa no és una opció si vol sortir viva, quan arriba a casa no i veu destrossa de cap mena, entra ràpidament a la casa i puja a la seva habitació.**

- Kirara, què passa?- Està desesperada per saber què passa.

- Mauu, rrrg- Es grata el coll.

- Problemes?- Posa les mans sobre el llit amb rapidesa.

- Mau!- Confirma les sospites de la noia.

- Kagome, has portat els champinyons?- Tsuki li demana l'ingredient i ella els hi porta sens falta.

- Ho sento és que estic una mica cansada- Intenta escapolir-se.

- Descansa una mica, després baixa- Li somriu tendrament.

- Si- Puja les escales i nota una presència demoniaca, encara que en sigui una de bastant poderosa, no el nota disposat a atacar, més aviat observador.

- Mau, rrrg, mau- L'avisa que l'ajudarà mirant cap a fora.

- Gràcies, però de moment no el veig amb ganes d'atacar inmediatament, millor que no ens precipitem- Kirara s'ho pensa i accepta.

**Mira cap al Goshinboku sabent que està allà, no sap el que vol i sap que ha de ser cuidadosa no sigui que malinterpreti les seves accions, pensant-se que li vol fer mal i després que actui amb violència per protegir-se.**

- Tu què dius Kirara, sortim?- Li somriu esperant.

- Mau, mau- La Kagome l'agafa, obre la finestra i baixa amb molt de compte de no caure.

**Quan arriba al terra avança a passos curts cap a Goshinboku, sabent que està a les branques aixeca el cap per si el veu, cosa que no és possible s'amaga molt bé, no li té confiança, cosa natural sent una miko, tot i així li parla.**

- Puc preguntar-te què fas aquí?- Espera resposta.

- ...- No contesta però, l'energia al voltant seu es posa alerta.

- Tranquil, que no cal que et possis a la defensiva i no tinc per que atacar-te, per cert, tens nom?- Somriu esperant que aquesta vegada la respongui.

- ...- L'ambient carregat d'abans marxa una mica tot i que encara hi nota precaució.

- Entenc que no vulguis parlar i que estiguis una mica confós, no tothom troba una humana parlant amb confiança cap a un èsser demoniac- Li segueix somrient, li recorda el caràcter d'Inu-Yasha amb el de Sesshomaru i sap que no és del tipus xerraire ni confiat.

- ...- Sense dir res marxa de l'arbre i només es veu una ombra fosca amb gran agilitat.

- Bé, sembla que em trobat algú curiós i poc xerraire Kirara- La mira i la nota normal.

**Tornen cap a l'habitació pel mateix camí per on han baixat, sense saber que hi han sis ulls observant-la de lluny, arriba a dalt i parla amb Kirara, pregunta sobre els seus amics i ella respon amb el moviment del cap.**

- Kagome vine a menjar!- La mare la crida.

- Ja vinc!- Mira a Kirara.

- Mau?- Mou una mica el cap a la dreta.

- Queda't aquí, després et porto menjar- S'afanya a baixar.

**Al arribar a la cuina hi ha la truita i la sopa ja posada a taula, Kagome es seu on li correspon, agafa la cullera i comença amb la sopa, la qual està deliciosa i al acabar amb ella ve la truita, l'hi ha quedat molt bé, natural.**

- Tot ha sigut molt bo!- Sôta està content amb el menjar.

- I tant, hauries de cuinar més seguit Kagome- L'avi està content de poder probar tal menjar.

- No n'hi ha per tant, ho dieu per dir- Es posa vermella de la vergonya.

- No Kagome, tenen raó- La mare li diu que ha millorat molt.

- Gràcies- Està contenta de saber que els hi ha agradat.

**L'avi i en Sôta van a mirar un nou programa de comèdia, sense que Tsuki la vegi agafa un peix ja descongelat de l'altre dia i puja cap a dalt.**

- Maau!- Corre cap a ella al olorar el peix.

- Té, t'agrada el peix, oi?- Li deixa al terra al costat del seu llit.

- Mau- Se'l menja en un moment.

- Espero que se't posi bé- Li somriu.

- Mau- Acaba i mira la finestra.

- Què passa?- S'acosta a la finestra i s'adona que de peu a la zona de l'arbre sagrat hi han tres dimonis.

- Rrrg- Es posa a la defensiva.

- Anem Kirara!- Es dona pressa i avisa de que ningú se'n vagi.

**Agafa l'arc i les fletxes que hi han a l'entrada de la casa i es prepara per sortir amb Kirara, només de sortir ja noten la hostilitat d'aquests dimonis preparats per atacar-les, Kirara de seguida es transforma per ajudar a fer-los fora.**

- Qui sou?- Les poques ganes que te de matar-los es nota en la veu, es prepara apuntant a un amb el seu arc i la fletxa ja col·locada.

- Em sentit que aquí hi ha un santuari molt especial i aquí estem- Contesta el que sembla que te més experiència fent que Kagome estrenyi els ulls.

- Doncs aquí no hi trobareu res, fora- Riuen al moment de acabar de parlar.

- De moment em trobat una humana molt interessant, potser ens pots divertir- Treuen les armes i urpes per atacar.

- Rrrg!- Kirara els mira amb ràbia.

- No m'obligueu...- Els miro amb llàstima.

- I tant que t'obliguem!- Riuen amb gràcia.

- Uuh- Es relaxa i s'adona que a part d'aquests tres hi han quatre energies més, dos d'elles les coneix, es concentra.

**Apunta bé i dispara el que està més apropat a elles, de la fletxa en surt una llum rosada i al travessar el dimoni es converteix en cendres, els altres dos la miren amb els ulls ben oberts mentres prepara una altra fletxa, adonant-se de l'error que han fet al desafiar-la.**

- Si, sóc una miko, una la qual només els mata si no hi ha opció, no sóc de les que mata per matar- Els mira esperant resposta.

- U-una mi-miko- Caquejen.

- Una última oportunitat, marxeu d'aquí i no torneu més- Els mira esperant que agafin una decició.

- Marxem i no tornarem!- Es decideixen i els deixa marxar.

- Per cert, puc preguntar a qui haig de donar la benvinguda?- Camina una mica per veure que un d'ells és el que molestava la Kirara l'altre dia.

- Bon dia, jo sóc en Suichi Minamino, però em pots dir Kurama, Yoko Kurama- Primer parla el que te els ulls verds, llarga cabellera vermella i roba d'entrenament d'arts marcials.

- Espera... Yoko, aha tu fa cinc-cents ja eres conegut com un gran lladre, aixó vol dir que ets kitsune, oi?- La miren amb ulls oberts.

- Exacte...- La mira confós.

- Jo sóc en Kazuma Kuwabara i sento si va semblar que li volia fer mal a la teva gata- Es grata el coll, els ulls taronjes, el cabell Elvis també taronja i uniforme de l'institut.

- Tranquil, en realitat la Kirara és d'una amiga meva de fa molt d'anys- Li somriu.

- Jo sóc en Yusuke Urameshi!- Explica el que te ulls marrons, els cabells d'un marró tan fosc que sembla negre i porta un uniforme de lluita.

- Tu ets un hanyou, oi?- Es posa el dit a la barbeta.

- Com ho saps?!- Es sorprén.

- Puc notar l'energia de cada un- Somriu tranquil·la.

- La de tots?- Semblen conmocionats.

- Exacte- Està alegre.

- Sembla que estas molt alegre- Kazuma no sap el per que.

- Sincerament no pensava que en aquesta época hi haguèssin dimonis i jo estic molt més còmode sabent que n'hi han- Els hi explica.

- Aleshores no t'intimiden els dimonis?- Pregunta Kurama.

- Després d'haver conegut en Sesshomaru i d'altres, és impossible que m'intimidin, he estat amb molts de diferents, un inu hanyou, un kitsune molt jove, una miko morta, un monjo pervertit, una neko youkai, una exterminadora de youkais i molts més- Els sorprén que parli sense posar-se nerviosa.

- Has estat amb un kitsune?- Kurama ho troba estrany.

- Sé que és estrany ja que els kitsunes no confien molt amb altres, però en Shippô és orfe i el vaig adoptar- Veu com la cara de Kurama es tensa.

- Vas adoptar un kitsune?- Yusuke te un somriure a la cara.

- Sense problemes- Es posa contenta sabent que hi ha algú a qui els hi pot explicar.

- Sento haver-me posat tens, però la part de kitsune no creia que fos possible tal acte d'empatía- Somriu molt alegre.

- Hey nan, tu també t'has de presentar!- Kuwabara renya al que te el cabell negre i de punta, ulls vermells,una bena per més amunt dels ulls, el braç esquerre el te embanat, porta una samarreta sense mànigues negre i tan les parts de la mànigues i el coll estan descosides, pantalons negres, un cinturó vermell, tan la cama esquerre com la dreta, per més envall del genoll, estan embanades i sabates també negres.

- ...- Mira cap un altre costat.

- No cal que es presenti- Diu amb comprensió.

- Però...- Kazuma la mira intentant comprendre el per que ha dit aixó.

- No tothom pot confiar tan ràpid com vosaltres, he conegut molts dimonis i ell no és de la classe de persona xerraire, a menys que sigui molt important o hi hagi algú important involucrat, cosa que és poc probable ja que no em conèix, potser que parli més endavant, quan vosaltres no hi sigueu o directament no està prou encuriosit sobre mi- Respon sense amagar-se res.

- N'estas segura?- Kurama està encuriosit.

- Si, tot i que els kitsunes també són molt curiosos, són més de acostar-se de mica en mica però que en principi sembli que ja hi ha gran confiança, especialment els de plata, a més, ell seria una barreja d'Inu-Yasha i Sesshomaru, fred que no sol mostrar emocions per no semblar feble, però te el seu punt dèbil, de la mateixa manera que és més que probable que hagi estat despreciat per la gran majoria de dimonis i persones, fent que ell mateix desconfiï molt dels altres, aixó si, guanya't la seva confiança i tindràs algú fidel al teu costat de per vida, és massa específic?- Els deixa ben sorpresos.

- Increïble- Yusuke la mira amb gràcia.

- Què?- Es sent observada.

- Res, només que ens ha fet molta gràcia, a part que l'has ben encertada- Kurama s'aguanta el riure.

- Kagome!- La mare surt de la casa i s'acosta.

- Què passa mare?- La nota esvalotada.

- He sentit soroll i... qui són?- Al veure'ls es tranquil·litza.

- Ah si, hi havien uns dimonis que no s'havien que sóc una miko i ells són uns dimonis que acabo de conèixer, excepte en Kazuma, ell no és dimoni- Els deixa sorpresos que no l'hi amaga el fet de ser dimonis.

- Jo sóc en Kazuma- Es posa la mà al pit.

- Jo Yusuke, molt de gust- Mou un moment el cap a mode de respecte.

- Jo Kurama, encantat- Li agafa la mà a Tsuki i li fa un petó en ella.

- Encantada, sóc Tsuki, la seva mare, ho sento tinc que entrar no sigui que en Sôta cremi la casa- Comença a anar cap a casa.

- Si crema la casa quan es banya ja anem bé- Creua els braços.

- Com saps que es banya?- Yusuke ho troba estrany.

- Per que cada un te una hora decidida per banyar-se- Explica.

- Ara s'entén- Raona Kazuma.

- Per cert, jo sóc Kagome Higurashi, protectora d'aquest temple/santuari- Es presenta.

_**-Bip, bip!- **_

- Ho sento em de marxar- Respon Yusuke i marxen tots amb l'excepció del que és uns tres, quatre centímetres més alt que Kagome.

- Hn, Hiei- Respon i ràpidament marxa.

- Sabia que acabaria dient el seu nom Kirara, només que no vol ser vist dient-lo, per que creu que aixó el fa feble- La mira i veu com s'ha dormit de tan esperar.

**Agafa la Kirara i entra cap a casa, seguidament puja a la seva habitació i després de deixar-la en el llit treu els deures que te per fer, encara que sigui dissabte els ha de fer, comença per història i per sort li toca l'época feudal, cosa que ho fa molt més simple al haver estat en aquella época, les preguntes són simples i les respon sense haver-hi de pensar massa i en un obrir i tencar d'ulls ja la te tota feta, peró triga dos hores en acabar la meitat dels altres deures, ara li toca banyar-se a ella i no li dirà que no a una bona banyera relaxant.**

**Entra al bany i engega l'aigua calenta de la banyera, li posa el tap per que l'aigua no s'escapi i es comença a treure la roba, quan la banyera és plena hi entra i es relaxa un quart d'hora, no es pot relaxar més ja que sent crits, sembla que demanen per ella i abans que obrin la porta agafa una galleda d'aquestes per posar-hi aigua i esbandir-se.**

- No, no obris!- Es sent en Sôta cridant just quan algú baixa la maneta per entrar.

- Haig de...- Abans que pugui obrir la porta del tot li cau la galleda a la cara.

- Fora! Ningú us ha ensenyat a no entrar quan algú es banya?! Pervertit!- Crida estant dintre la banyera, en Sôta tanca la porta i esperen que es vesteixi, un cop vestida, va a la seva habitació.

- Em, sento haver obert la porta sense permís, jo no...- Parla un noi que te els cabells marrons, ulls del mateix color, roba estil antic i les lletres "Jr." al front.

- Jo si que ho sento, l'ensurt que m'has donat, no te fet mal amb la galletada, no?- S'adona que a l'habitació hi ha en Kurama, en Yusuke i en Hiei.

- Tranquil·la, estic bé- Es grata el cap.

- Bé i què és tan perillós que hagis de venir a buscar una miko?- Es nota sorprés.

- No em pas vingut per aixó- Somriu nerviosament.

- En Kuwabara és el tipus de persona que li agrada ajudar per molt perillosa que sigui la situació, per tan el fet que no estigui aquí significa que el problema és tan gran i perillós que no voleu arriscar la seva vida, probablement ni tan sols sap que hi ha un problema inminent- Kirara es puja a la falda de Kagome.

- Està bé, sóc Koenma príncep de Reikai i el Ningenkai està sota l'amenaça d'un dimoni molt poderós del Makai, el seu nom és Naraku, juntament amb altres volen destruir el Ningenkai- Tenca els ulls per un segon.

- Naraku... no pot ser- Estreny les mans a la faldilla.

- Rrrgg!- Kirara està intranquil·la.

- Què passa?- Yusuke està confós, com els altres.

- Naraku no pot estar viu, fa cinc-cents anys el vam matar- Es sorprenen al sentir aixó i Tsuki en aquell moment entra amb uns gots d'aigua que dóna als convidats.

- Què vols dir amb aixó?- Kurama s'interessa.

**Aleshores Kagome els hi explica que ella és la "shikon no miko" i que pel pou va anar al passat, a qui va conèixer, com es va trobar amb Naraku i com el van matar unint les forçes de tots els seus companys d'equip, en algun moment la paraven i li preguntaven, es sorprenien en alguns moments de la seva vida, altres els hi feien ràbia, dolor, tristesa, rencor, odi i moltes altres emocions sentien mentre els hi explicava la seva història.**

- I aixó és tot, ens debiem haver deixat un tros de Naraku sense matar i ara a tornat a la vida, el que no entenc és que, si no ha mort en cap moment, per què el forat del vent d'en Miroku va marxar?- Ho pensa un moment.

- Tampoc ho comprenc, potser que Naraku estigui sent manipulat?- Kurama busca una solució.

- No ho crec, Naraku sempre ha sigut molt manipulador, no al contrari- S'estranya.

- Aleshores com?- Koenma no sap què pensar.

- Segur que és Naraku?- No n'està segura.

- Per què ho preguntes?- Yusuke no entén la pregunta.

- Naraku no és algú que sigui manipulable i si sabeu que és ell el culpable, significa que l'heu vist a primera fila, m'equivoco- Es posa seria.

- Totalment cert, peró què te a veure?- Koenma no hi veu cap estranyesa.

- Mai el veuràs lluitar en persona, sempre enviarà algú a fer la seva feina o una marioneta d'ell mateix, però no diria el nom- Conclueix.

- Així doncs, qui pot ser?- Kurama es preocupa.

- Algú que vulgui venjança i sàpiga que Naraku és l'ésser que hem arribat a odiar més, no se'l pot perdonar, mai- S'entristeix.

- Per què?- Yusuke es pregunta en veu alta.

- És el tipus d'ésser que pot posar a la familia sencera en contra teva, sap controlar molt bé les emocions i sentiments dels altres, pot fer que dos germans es barallin, que dos enamorats s'odiïn i es vulguin matar, sempre utilitza aquestes tàctiques i el que he dits són exemples reals, va fer que la Sango es barallés amb Kohaku al controlar-lo i que la Kikyô i l'Inu-Yasha es matèssin i s'odiessin, si és cert que ha tornat, vigileu al més feble de la vostre familia, serà el primer a rebre- S'estressa al parlar del passat.

- Què s'ha de fer per que aixó no passi?- Hiei es posa a la conversa.

- Qualsevol familiar que tinguis ha de ser avisat, a menys que volgueu que siguin controlats, la decisió es vostre, per part meva els hi vaig a dir- Adverteix.

- Nh- Està insatisfet amb l'advertència.

- Moltes gràcies per avisar-nos senyoreta Kagome- Kurama s'aixeca i s'inclina mostrant respecte.

- El mateix dic- Koenma s'aixeca i es prepara per marxar.

- Si necessiteu parlar quan sapigueu més informació, sabeu on estic- Els convida a la seva ajuda, mentres veu marxar els dos.

- Realment creus que és Naraku?- Qüestiona expectant.

- No, estic segura que el vam matar, però per precaució no es perd res, a més, el que si que és probable és que sigui un antic enemic, qui? Aquesta és la pregunta- S'asseu al llit i fixa la mirada a Hiei.

- I a qui tens en ment?- Quan no hi ha ningú s'obre més.

- Sincerament no ho sé i aixó em posa nerviosa, no m'agrada no saber qui és l'enemic, aixó fa que siguem impotents- Es mossega les ungles dels nervis.

- Kagome, porto el dinar?- Pregunta Tsuki.

- Ja és tan tard? Si, si us plau- La veu entrar amb dos plates, una per ella i l'altre per Hiei.

- Si necessiteu res, ja sabeu- Es mira el plat d'arròs i el peix cuit.

- Sé que no demostres que t'agradi l'amabilitat, però no sóc espia, pots menjar que no diré res a ningú- El mira amb el seu somriure.

- Nh- Esquiva la mirada.

**Primer menjen l'arròs, sembla estar deliciós ja que ni Hiei pot amagar el fet que obre els ulls un segon del bo que és, amb el peix és el mateix, tot i que van més a poc a poc, per degustar-lo, al acabar Hiei s'aixeca, obre la finestra i es col·loca a les branques de Goshinboku per observar.**

- Sembla que vigilarà que no hi hagi problemes- Es relaxa una mica, sempre s'ha d'estar alerta.

- Mauu- Kirara s'acosta i li acaricia la cama.

- Si, tu també estas més tranquil·la tinguent aliats- Li somriu acariciant-la.

- Mrrau- Es troba còmode.

**Kagome decideix estar-se la majoria del temps amb Kirara, a part de sentir-se més segura li recorda els vells temps, ella està orgullosa d'haver conegut tanta gent i encara que després de tornar Kikyô a la vida, Inu-Yasha li digués que volia estar amb ella, bé, era com estava escrit, no va poder quedar-se i va tornar, li feia mal, encara li fa, peró no ho demostra, espera que hagin sigut feliços, no els hi desitja menys, són la seva familia de cinc-cents anys enrere.**

**Es posa a dormir sabent que si hi ha problemes l'avisaràn, somnia amb el passat, Shippô, al ser orfe no sap si algú s'ha ocupat d'ell i te por que estigui mort, desitja que no.**

- Kagome?- Tsuki entra, s'acosta i la desperta.

- Mare, què passa?- Està endormiscada i s'estira per despertar-se.

- Hi ha en Hojo, diu que vol parlar amb tu- Fa una ganyota al saber qui és.

- Està bé, ara vaig- Baixa per les escales amb Kirara al darrere seu i obre la porta.

- Hola Kagome- Diu un noi amb cabells marrons fosc, ulls marrons i vestit d'uniforme.

- Hola Hojo, què et porta per aquí?- Comença a caminar cap al Goshinboku i s'asseu davant de l'arbre.

- Kagome, m'alegro que ja t'hagin passat els dies malalts- Somriu.

- Eh? Ah, si. _Amb les poques ganes que tinc de parlar-hi, és dels que no es rendeix mai, normalment un gran avantatge, no per mi_- Contesta sense escoltar gaire i es perd en els seus pensaments.

- "Si no t'agrada parlar-hi no sé que fas onna"- La veu li arriba al cap, sense passar per les orelles.

-_ Aixó és telepatia?_- Queda sorpresa a la vegada que emocionada.

- "Nh"- No ho diu directament.

- _Ara ja no cal que li parli, menys mal_- Suspira.

- "S'adonarà que no l'escoltes"- Adverteix.

- _Més igual, ell fa temps que em demana per sortir i per moltes vegades que li dic que no, ell creu que és per que sóc insegura_- Tanco els ulls.

- "Deixa-li ben clar"- Respon tranquil.

- _Ja ho he fet vegades_- S'abraça les cames.

- Doncs Kagome... Kagome?- Hojo creu que l'escolta.

- ... Si?- Surt dels seus pensaments.

- T'agradaria sortir amb mi?- Somriu.

- Hojo... ja no sé com fer-ho per dir-te que no sense fer-te mal...- Creua els braços.

- Kagome, tímida i insegura, jo et protegiria de tot el que et passaria- Li estén la mà.

- Hojo, ni volent em podràs protegir del que ha de venir i no sóc ni tímida ni insegura, Hojo, fa temps que porto dien-te que no m'agrades i si ho dic és per que és cert- El mira a veure si ho entén.

- Però Kagome, sóc amable i atent- Es sorprén per com li diu.

- Jo no necessito necessàriament algú amable i atent, només demano dues coses, primera, que sigui fidel i segona, que em respecti, amb aquestes dues en tinc prou, no demano que sigui perfecte, al cap i a la fi ningú ho és, algú que sigui capaç d'arribar a grans extrems també interessa i jo sabré qui serà quan arribi el moment- El mira sense apartar la mirada.

- Està bé... àdeu- S'aixeca, diu àdeu amb la mà i marxa cap les escales.

- "Demanes molt en un humà"- El to de veu revela que s'ha sorprés.

- _En cap moment he dit que ha de ser humà, tampoc m'importa si és youkai, hanyou, més ben igual quin tipus, jo els accepto a tots_- Parla amb sinceritat.

- "Ningú accepta a tothom, sigui qui sigui"- Respon com si sapigués de què parla.

- _Jo sí, no es pot culpar a ningú per ser el que és i per molt horrible que sigui, hi ha una raó per tot, inclús el que sembla més horripilant te una raó de ser_- Respon sabent que no jutge només pel passat.

- "..."- No contesta.

- _He dit res estrany?_- Es preocupa.

- "... Nh"- Gira la mirada.

- _Sento si te ofés d'alguna manera, no ha sigut la meva intenció_- S'aixeca.

- Saps què sóc?- La mira sense apartar la mirada.

- No n'estic segura- Mou el cap a un costat.

- ...- Espera.

- Si no m'equivoco, ets el que solen anomenar "nen prohibit o de foc", no?- Es posa la mà a la barbeta.

- I realment m'acceptaries?- Fa una riallada.

- Per què no? Et mereixes ser acceptat, ningú te dret a dir el contrari, ni la teva familia, mai- El mira decidida.

- ...- Salta de l'arbre dels Déus i marxa ràpid cap al bosc.

**Entra cap a casa i veu la Kirara esperant-la, el seu germà li pregunta què volia Hojo, li contesta que volia sortir amb ella i que l'hi ha deixat ben clara la resposa, l'avi aleshores a dit que s'hi ha d'acabar amb algú espera que la sàpiga defensar i que vol donar el seu consentiment quan arribi el moment, Tsuki diu que sap que triarà bé, que no és de les noies que es conformen amb algú fàcil.**

* * *

**Hiei no sap què li passa, al estar al voltant d'ella és més amable i xerraire del normal, no li agrada sentir-se així amb algú desconegut, de la mateixa manera que no creu que l'accepti, una miko, ni més ni menys, impossible, no ho creu cert, tampoc creu que hagi gaudit de la xerrada telepàtica, per molt que la seva energia demostrava estar alegre, no li agrada no entendre el que li passa, el posa nerviós i decideix deixar de ser diferent davant ****d'ella.**

* * *

**Espero que us hagi agradat i espero comentaris.**


	3. Els Problemes Personals (Part 1)

KazuyoJaganshi: Moltes gràcies per comentar, no pateixis, no m'importa que comentis en castellà, estic molt contenta de que t'agradi, en un principi no estava segura, peró m'has donat ànims, per cert, si hi ha una paraula que no enténs avisa'm, a vegades puc ficar paraules d'una zona que no tothom coneix, per exemple; estefanoria/pastanaga/zanahoria, les tres signifiquen el mateix i les dues primeres són en català, peró de diferentes zones de Catalunya, si tens algun dubte pregunta-me'l, estaré encantada d'ajudar i si veus algun error meu en la gramàtica o que alguna cosa no s'entén, estaria agraida si m'ho comentèssis.

* * *

- Peró que dieu?- Kagome s'avergonyeix.

- Kagome que ho sabem, segur que portaràs un dimoni a casa i ens el presentaràs com a nòvio- Tsuki n'està segura.

- Què dius mare?- Està ben vermella de la vergonya.

- La mare te raó Kagome!- Sôta hi està d'acord.

- Cert i esperem que sigui algú que et mereix- Li segueixen insistint.

- Vaig a passejar!- S'aixeca de la taula, va a buscar la Kirara i se'n va al bosc per no ser incordiada per la familia.

**Kagome sap que és perillós amb els temps que corren, per aixó s'ha endut la Kirara, a més vol relaxar-se dels comentaris anteriors, s'endinsa molt en el bosc i s'estira sota un arbre per descansar una estona, Kirara s'adorm en les seves cames.**

**En un moment donat escolten un crit una mica llunyà i es desperten ràpidament sabent que hi ha algú amb problemes, corren tan depressa com poden i veuen un dimoni amb llargues urpes intentant matar una noia, Kagome es posa davant la noia per que no l'hi passi res, aconseguint ser ferida al protegir-la i Kirara al veure-la ferida s'enfurisma, es transforma i lluita contra el dimoni, matant-lo.**

- Estas bé?- Li pregunta una noia amb cabells verds, ulls vermells, pell pàlida, amb quimono blau i sandàlies.

- Si, no et... ugh- La ferida sembla profunda.

- Espera, ara et curo- Li acosta les mans a la ferida i d'elles en surt una llum blavosa, curant-la.

- Gràcies, em dic Kagome- Li somriu.

- Yukina, les gràcies les haig de donar jo, m'has ajudat- Somriu.

- No ha sigut res, procura no posar-te en perill a propòsit- S'aixeca juntament amb Yukina i es diuen àdeu amb la mà.

**Kagome decideix que és hora de tornar a casa i dir a la familia que hi ha un gran perill, va cap el santuari i pensa com explicar que un dimoni de fa cinc-cents anys pot ser que estigui viu i busqui venjança, sap que és algú que la vol morta i quan sàpiga on està, la familia estarà en perill.**

**Quan arriba va directament a la sala i els hi demana que seguin i que es tranquilitzin.**

- Kagome, què passa?- Tsuki no entén els seus nervis.

- Mare, avi, Sôta... sabeu que fa cinc-centa anys vaig lluitar amb un dimoni anomenat Naraku i el vaig matar amb els meus amics, no?- Les mans li suen.

- Si- Sôta s'estranya.

- Bé... doncs sembla que d'una manera o altre, Naraku ha tornat i és molt probable que vulgui fer mal a la familia, per aixó us aviso, aneu amb compte i no us fieu massa de ningú- Explica arrugant la faldilla.

- Així que no ens guardes secrets, oi?- Tsuki posa mala cara.

- Eh?- Està confosa.

- Kagome, tu... no ets la meva filla- Tanca els ulls i s'abraça ella mateixa.

- Què vols... dir?- Un calfred li baixa per l'espina dorsal.

- Et va portar una familia adoptiva, ets adoptada, et van trobar perduda quan eres molt petita, deien que quan t'enfadaves et sortien orelles negres més grosses que les que tenen els gossos i unes ales negres, et transformaves i al veure-ho nosaltres mateixos ens vam oferir a cuidar-te i treure't la transformació, si no ha funcionat, a la pròxima lluna plena et transformaràs i serà definitiu, no podrem fer fora l'altra part de tu- Ajunta les mans pregant per que hagi funcionat.

- I per què no m'ho heu dit abans?! Què te de dolent ser dimoni?!- Explota.

- El dolent no és ser dimoni, si no el fet que una sacerdotessa i un dimoni tinguin un fill, està prohibit- Mira cap a un altre costat.

- Aixó vol dir que sóc una prohibida- Obre els ulls en pensar-ho.

- Ens sap greu, però si la transformació es completa, has de morir- Li cauen llàgrimes.

- Sóc una prohibida... i quin element domino?- Està expectant.

- El foc, una vegada vas cremar un arbre que queia sobre en Sôta- Baixa el cap.

- ... Genial, aixó vol dir que quan llanço fletxes hi puc incorporar el foc en elles- Es posa feliç i ajunta les mans.

- T'hauria de molestar, per culpa d'aixó pots morir- S'aixeca.

- Dubto que em mateu, m'heu cuidat massa temps i a més, el fet de ser prohibida no vol dir res- La mira.

- Voldràs matar- Comenta l'home gran.

- Si no hi ha cap altre opció si- Els mira fixament.

- ...- S'aixeca i marxa igual que Tsuki.

- Diguin el que diguin, per mi sempre seràs la meva germana- Li somriu.

- Per mi també- S'acosta i l'abraça.

- Si et volen matar, fuig, marxa a algun lloc on no et puguin trobar i et vindré a veure a vegades- La vol ajudar.

- Està bé, gràcies per veure'm igual- El despentina.

- No importa com ets per fora, sempre has sigut i seràs la Kagome- Conversen sense saber que són observats per Tsuki i l'avi, que posen cares tristes.

**-Ding, dong!-**

- Bona tarda, i és la Kagome?- Parla una veu.

- Si, un moment, Kagome!- Crida Tsuki.

- Ara vinc- Camina fins a la porta i veu en Koenma portant una bossa de plàstic.

- Hola, volia consultar-te per un objecte trobat- Es mira la bossa.

- Anem un moment a dalt- Pujen les escales fins a la habitació.

- És aixó- Treu una capa blanca molt coneguda.

- Naraku!- L'agafa i la reconeix de seguida.

- És seva?- Es veu preocupat.

- Sens dubte- Segueix mirant la capa de babuí.

- Aleshores hi haurem de lluitar- Creua els dits i se'ls posa a la barbeta.

- Us ajudo- Te una mirada ferma.

- Només s'hi involucraràn dimonis- Tanca els ulls i respira profundament.

- Per aixó no et preocupis, m'acabo d'assabentar que en realitat sóc meitat miko, meitat youkai- Li respon tranquil·lament.

- Peró aixó et faria...- No està segur de dir-ho.

- Prohibida i què?- Es queda igual.

- No et molesta?- Es sorprén.

- Tothom es fixa amb el que la gent diu, si diuen aquesta persona és així, sempre serà així, encara que realment no sigui cert- El mira i el somriu.

- Bé, aleshores avisaré a l'equip- S'aixeca i marxa.

- Mau, rrg- Es frega el cap a la cama.

- Creus que tot anirà bé?- La mira acariciant-la.

- Vigila germana, no vull que et passi res- S'ha amagat a la porta per escoltar i baixa la mirada intentant no plorar.

- Tranquil, tinc molta experiència acomulada de les batalles- El veu calmar-se.

- Espero que el derrotis i que tornis- Li somriu amb por de que no torni.

- Segur que tornaré!- Aixeca la mà enlaire com a puny.

- T'esperaré- Diu àdeu i se'n va a baix.

- I jo espero que no ens separin- Posa una mirada trista.

- Mau, maaau- Li llepa la mà donant suport.

- Estaré bé- S'aixeca.

- Kagome a sopar!- El dia a arribat a la nit molt depressa per ella.

- Ja vinc!- Baixa per menjar.

* * *

**Koenma s'afanya per arribar al lloc on hi han els nois, per poder avisar que hi haurà una incorporació temporal, ja que creu que quan Naraku estigui derrotat, ella no en voldrà saber res, quan els veu es pregunta com els hi explicarà, sap que un s'ho pot agafar malament, a de vigilar les paraules i triar les adeqüades.**

- Per mala sort ha estat confirmat que la capa és de Naraku- Es resigna a baixar el cap.

- Què farem?- Cada un pensa com resoldre-ho sense massa sang.

- ... Kurama, pots venir un segon a dins el temple?- El mira esperant.

- Si- Entra al temple.

- Kurama, aixó prefereixo explicar-t'ho primer a tu i ja els hi diràs als altres- Inspecciona que ningú senti la conversació.

- I bé?- Espera pacientment.

- Kagome pel que sembla no és només una miko, també és youkai i aixó la fa...- No sap com continuar.

- ... Prohibida- Obre els ulls al entendre perque ha volgut parlar amb ell primer.

- Exacte i espero que els hi puguis explicar- S'acosta a la porta.

- Com s'ha prés el fet de ser prohibida?- Estreny les mans.

- Molt bé, només m'ha dit "i què?" com si per ella no fos res dolent i donant-me una petita explicació sobre no creure el que els altres diuen, que no sempre és cert- Respira tranquil i obre la porta per marxar.

- Hey Kurama, de què heu parlat?- Yusuke aixeca la mà.

- ... Hiei, baixa de l'arbre, aixó és important- Demana i li fa cas- No hi ha manera suau de dir-ho, Kagome ens acompanyarà en la missió- Veu com es sorprenen.

- Koenma va dir que res d'humans en aquesta missió- S'estranya.

- ... Kagome a part de ser miko... també te part youkai, el que fa que sigui...- Els dos obren els ulls en saber el que vol dir.

- Prohibida?!- Exclama el més jove.

- Aixó mateix- Mira cap un altre costat.

- ...- Es queden sense paraules.

- Pel que Koenma m'ha explicat, s'ho ha agafat bé i no creu que sigui dolent- Creua els braços.

- Quin és el seu element?- Es posa a la conversa que de cop és interessant.

- No ho sé Hiei, l'hi podem preguntar a ella mateixa, per què no hi vas ara a preguntar-li?- El qüestiona.

- ...- Marxa ràpidament d'arbre en arbre.

- Creus que és bona idea?- Yusuke s'ho pensa.

- Si, crec que aquesta noia li cau bé- Contempla el cel.

* * *

**Acaba de sopar les verdures i puja a la seva habitació per posar-se el pijama, just abans d'entrar al llit sent una prescència coneguda, obrint la finestra i deixa que entri, seguidament la tanca.**

- Què passa?- El nota tens.

- De quan saps que ets una prohibida?- Tanca els ulls.

- D'avui, ara ja no m'hauré de preocupar per alguns dimonis que són forts- Se'l mira.

- Quin element domines?- Pregunta.

- El foc- Es posa còmode al llit i indica al seu acompanyant que segui amb ella.

- Quin tipus de dimoni?- S'asseu i es relaxa un moment.

- No ho sé, m'han dit que tinc unes orelles negres més grans que les dels gossos i que em surten ales negres- S'imagina a si mateixa.

- Un drac de l'ombra- Surt aquest nom.

- Eh?- El mira sense entendre.

- El teu pare ho debia ser, hi han dos classes de dracs, els d'ombra i de llum, els d'ombra dominen normalment el gel, de la mateixa manera que els de llum dominen usualment el foc- S'explica.

- I per què domino el foc si sóc dels d'ombra?- No ho entén.

- Segurament pel fet de ser meitat miko, la teva mare segurament sabia tècniques de foc i les vas agafar- Es fa entendre.

- Hm, ja veig- Estira els braços amunt.

- Tot i que si et transformessis ara et podria assegurar el que ets sense poder equivocar-me- Creu que seria menys probable una equivocació.

- Pel que sé em transformaré la nit que hi hagi lluna plena- Comenta.

- Falta poc- Es gira i mira la lluna gairebé complerta.

- Ho sé- Esbufega.

- Què tens pensat fer després de transformar-te?- La mira.

- Suposo que fer el que m'ha dit Sôta, buscaré algun lloc per anar, a ell no l'hi importa el fet de ser meitat youkai i em vindria a veure de tant en tant- Contempla el sostre de l'habitació.

- I ja tens lloc pensat per anar?- Posa una cama descansant sobre el llit.

- No, encara no, peró estic segura que molts dels youkai que vaig conèixer al passat encara estan vius, puc anar amb un d'ells- Resol el pensament.

- Segur que t'acceptaràn ara?- Baixa el cap.

- Si, segur!- Somriu.

- Quan t'aixequis de dia vindràs al temple- Mira al buit aixecant-se.

- Al temple?- Ell obre la finestra i salta fora col·locant-se a una branca de Goshinboku.

**Kagome no s'hi trenca masa el cap i s'adorm, Kirara qui no ha dit res en cap moment per deixar-los parlar s'acosta i s'adorm amb ella.**

**Quan s'aixequen ja oloren el menjar fent que Kagome es posi un vestit groc amb una brusa blava per sobre i sabates amb una mica de taló, al acabar baixen ràpidament i veuen que qui ha preparat el menjar ha sigut Sôta, ell les saluda i els tres d'ells començen a menjar, a l'acabar Kagome surt fora amb Kirara i veu com Hiei ja l'espera per anar a aquell temple del qual va parlar.**

- Cap on és aquest temple que dius?- Pregunta.

- És travessant el bosc d'aquí davant, es triga una estona- Senyala el bosc per on va anar quan havia d'amagar Kirara.

- Està bé, Kirara- La gata es transforma i ella hi puja, així aniràn més ràpid.

- Per aquí- Comença a correr i Kirara al seu darrere.

**Segueixent corrent una bona estona i al veure un gran santuari, es paren, Kagome baixa de Kirara i Hiei puja a un arbre, observa al seu voltant, tot és ple d'arbres i flors, tot naturalesa, li recorda al passat cosa que li agrada.**

- Bon dia, sóc Genkai, propietaria del santuari, ja em van avisar que vindries- Explica una dona gran, amb cabell color rosa pàlid, ulls marrons, pell pàlida i roba de lluita vermella.

- Bon dia, sóc Kagome i espero no molestar- La saluda amb respecte.

- T'ensenyaré la teva habitació, segueix-me- Es posa les mans a l'esquena i l'acompanya.

- És molt espaiosa- Mira a banda i banda.

- Deixa'm presentar-te qui viu aquí- Senyala cap a un costat, mentres s'hi dirigeix.

- Quantes persones hi viuen?- Pregunta.

- En realitat només jo, peró hi ha algu que ve molt freqüentment, millor que la coneguis de bon principi- Li somriu i senyala una persona en el jardí.

- ...- Es frega els ulls.

- Yukina voldria presentar-te algu que es quedarà amb nosaltres- Fa que es giri.

- Kagome?- Es sorprén.

- Vaja, qui diria que et trobaria per aqui, no t'has posat en problemes?- Li somriu.

- Us coneixeu?- S'estranya.

- Si, l'altre dia quan vaig a anar a buscar les herbes que m'havies demanat un dimoni em va atacar, ella em va salvar- Riu una mica pel fet de trobar-se altre vegada.

- "La vas salvar?"- La veu li ressona en el cap.

- _Estava en problemes, no la podia deixar allà_- Mira cap a l'arbre on està.

- Doncs bé, mutuament us ajudareu, d'acord?- Marxa.

- Mauu- Salta en els braços de Yukina.

- Que maca...- Li somriu tendrament.

- L'hi has caigut bé- L'acaricia en les seves mans.

- Maau, rrg- Mou les cues.

- I què em de fer?- Kagome es queda pensativa.

- Et puc preguntar per què estas aquí?- Pregunta.

- Fa poc m'he assabentat que sóc meitat miko i youkai, el que em fa prohibida, tot i que no sé on i veuen la prohibició, bé, estic aquí per ajudar i per que aquesta lluna plena que ve em transformaré en el youkai que sóc, pel que sé l'ùnic que em dóna suport és en Sôta, el meu germà, tan la mare i l'avi em volen morta, per aixó he vingut- Exhala l'aire suaument.

- Ho sento- Li sap greu haver-ne parlat.

- Que no te'n sàpiga, jo estic genial i contentíssima, ja em podrien haver dit abans que sóc youkai, peró nooo, allà ells- Està alegre.

- M'alegro que estiguis contenta- Se li dibuixa un somriure a la cara en saber-ho.

- I per què no hauria de estar-ho? Els meus millors amics, en excepció de quatre que són humans, els altres són dimonis, o meitat dimoni i meitat humà, conec els dimonis millor que els humans i hi confio molt més- Somriu mirant el cel.

- Així que saps veure tots els costats tan bons com dolents?- Es posa pensativa.

- Sense problemes- La mira.

- I si et preguntés per un problema meu, me'l contestaries?- Es posa nerviosa.

- Dispara- La mira esperant.

- Jo... sé que tinc un germà i que està a prop, per aixó em quedo aquí, no sé si m'aprecia o m'odia, el van llançar quan acabava de nèixer de dalt del riu de glaç i... no crec que mai perdoni a cap koorime, em preguntava si saps el per què no em diu res i què puc fer- Se la veu trista.

- ... Tu saps qui és el teu germà, sino no hauries dit "el per què no em diu res", per el que m'has explicat, et puc dir que te un gran odi sobre les koorimes, d'altre banda, no t'odia i si fos així ja estaries morta, així que et pots treure aquest pes de sobre i s'odia a si mateix per no ser capaç de dir-te qui és, te por ja que ell creu que tu l'odies pel fet de ser qui és i no vol que tinguis un germà assassí, aquest és el meu punt de vista- Respon sense pensar-s'ho.

- No, jo no...- Ho nega amb les mans.

- Si vols el crido, dubto que no hi sigui, et vigila constantment- Amb el polze assenyala l'arbre.

- ?!- Queda sorpresa.

- No és que sigui obvi, simplement que sou més semblants del que us penseu, l'energia que posseiu els dos ja de per si és massa igual, peró és que si hi sumes que mentres ell et protegeix concientment, tu ho fas inconcientment, quan et vaig salvar d'aquell dimoni a l'últim moment em vaig adonar que no et mirava a tu, esperava que vingués algu a ajudar-te, et volia fer mal per matar-lo i tu ho sabies, per aixó anaves en direcció contrària a aquest temple, quan el primer que es fa al tenir problemes és anar on saps que estaràs segura, l'alçada també i te a veure, peró tampoc massa, el que m'ha dit que tinc raó, és una cosa que mai podreu amagar, ja de per si hi han molts colors d'ulls, peró que els dos tingueu els ulls vermells m'ho ha deixat claríssimament clar- Somriu amb gràcia.

- Com?- Queda sorpresa.

- Quan fa que saps qui sóc?- Baixa de l'arbre i es col·loca davant de Yukina.

- Fa molt, tenia les meves sospites- Li suen les mans.

- Jo marxo- Abans de poder donar un pas, Hiei l'agafa del braç.

- Com ho has sàpigut?- La mira intensament.

- Ja ho he dit, el que m'ho ha deixat clar són els ulls, mireu-vos en un mirall alhora, si sou idèntics!- Exclama.

- Hn- Li deixa anar el braç.

- ...- Yukina els mira sense saber què fer.

- Hey!- Yusuke crida com desesperat.

- Yusuke, calma't- Recomana Kurama.

- Hola, bon dia- Comenta Yukina.

- Bon dia- Respon el kitsune.

- Que teniu una reunió?- Urameshi es posa les mans a la cintura.

- Només els hi explicava el per què és tan fàcil de veure que són germans- Diu Kagome alegrement.

- Aleshores ja no hi hauràn secrets?- Yusuke no n'està segur.

**Al fer aquesta pregunta Genkai surt del temple per avisar que dinaràn en breu i que entrin, obviàment entren per degustar el menjar preparat per ella, mentrestant Yukina i Kagome parlen ànimadament entre elles, sobre coses que han vist, somrient entre elles, els altres les observen per veure com de bé es cauen i amb l'estona que es passen parlant de diferents temes, el dinar ja ha estat preparat, fent que hi vagin sense ser avisats, l'olor es nota tan que no s'ho pensen i ja hi són.**

**Al arribar a la taula parada s'hi troben un bon tiberi llest per desaperèixer d'un moment a l'altre, els nois busquen la mirada de Genkai per poder començar a menjar el qual fan després que els hi digui que si, Kagome es posa a la dreta de Yukina, Kurama a l'esquerre de Yukina, Yusuke a l'altre costat de Kurama, Genkai a davant la taula i Hiei agafa el plat i es posa recolçat a la finestra.**

**Un cop acaben de menjar, arriba una noia de cabells blaus recollits en una cua de cavall, ulls roses, un quimono rosa i amb un rem.**

- Yusuke!- Crida la noia.

- Eh? Botan!- Es sorprén.

- Koenma ha demanat una reunió ràpidament, us sol·licita- S'esvera.

- Kagome també ens ha d'acompanyar?- Qüestiona Kurama.

- Si, si, també, ràpid no hi ha temps!- Crida mirant al voltant.

- Hi ha alguna cosa important que hauriem de saber?- Kagome estreny els ulls mirant-la.

- Koenma us ho explicarà- Informa.

**Crea un portal, com en el que hi ha en el pou i al entrar noten una baixada per uns segons, arribant veuen una gran porta i a la dreta hi ha un timbre, la noia truca i diu "Sóc la Botan, ja són aquí" darrera la porta hi ha el que sembla un passadís inacabable, quan realment s'acaba noten que tots estan intranquils, tot i que fan la seva tasca, ells són conduits a l'oficina de Koenma, al ser allà tots noten la tensió a l'ambient i es preparen pel pitjor.**

- Koenma, ja els he portat, em retiro?- La Botan no n'està segura.

- No... aixó també t'inclou a tu- Tanca els ulls i posa les mans a l'escriptori, preparant-se per parlar.

- Va, parla!- Crida Yusuke demanant respostes.

- Pel que sabem, Naraku ha atacat un inu youkai, un inu hanyou i un kitsune, l'únic que ha escapat ha sigut el kitsune, no en coneixem el nom, però els dos primers ara estan sota el seu control- Mira a tots els presents de la sala.

- Sabeu el seu aspecte?- Kagome creua els braços.

- El youkai porta robes molt ostentoses, una lluna al front i el cabell llarg i blanc, el hanyou una roba vermella que el protegeix del foc, orelles en el cap i cabells llargs blancs, finalment el kitsune porta robes normals, ulls verds, les orelles punxegudes i cabell taronja, amb cames de guineu- Llegeix un document.

- Sesshomaru, Inu-Yasha i Shippô- L'últim el diu amb molta estimació.

- Els coneixes?- La miren.

- Sesshomaru és el mitj germà d'Inu-Yasha amb el qual jo vaig viatjar amb ell durant anys, en quan a Shippô, sóc la seva mare adoptiva- Tanca els ulls.

- Els dos primers estan controlats- S'aixeca de la cadira.

- Ho sé, per lluitar amb Sesshomaru es necessita velocitat i precisió, amb Inu-Yasha la força bruta serà suficient, conec bé els seus punts febles i amb Inu-Yasha és millor atacar amb lluna nova, ja que aquella nit es transforma en un humà i Sesshomaru, em de trobar la Rin, ella és l'única humana que ha sobreviscut sent respectada per ell- Els mira mentres ho explica.

- Ens estas donant pistes de com guanyar-los?- Yusuke s'ho pensa.

- Una cosa així, per cert Inu-Yasha encara porta un collaret de gemmes negres i algunes blanques?- Comenta.

- Si, és important?- Camina per posar-se davant d'ells.

- Aquest collaret te un conjur, si dic "seu" i ell ho sent caurà al terra- Adverteix.

- Interessant- Es posa la mà a la barbeta.

- Una altra cosa, en Kazuma ens ha d'acompanyar- Creua els braços.

- Aixó no és possible, és humà i per derrotar-los haureu d'entrar al Makai- La mira sense esquivar la mirada.

- Ho sé, peró també sé que serà de molta utilitat en el camp de batalla, algu com ell és necessari si vols derrotar Naraku- Mira cap a la Botan- Per casualitat a les seves ordres no hi hauràn un monjo i una exterminadora de dimonis?- Li pregunta.

- Eh? No ho sé- Es confón amb la pregunta i marxa per buscar informació.

- El que no sabem és el que realment busca- Es mou d'un lloc a l'altre de l'habitació.

- Ara mateix en el Makai què és el que te més valor, el que aconseguiria que hi haguès una batalla a mort per un objecte- Pregunta Kagome molt seriosa.

- ...- Koenma mira a Hiei- El que te més valor en aquests moments, seria una pedra hiroseki- Baixa la mirada.

- Aleshores, en buscarà- Creua les cames i es posa pensativa.

- Peró hi han moltes persones que són capaçes de... fer-les- Koenma intenta no ferir els sentiments de ningú.

- I precisament per aixó, és molt possible que vagi a utilitzar algu que tingui a veure amb mi- Es concentra en qui seria l'objectiu- Sincerament, crec que el seu objectiu podria ser...- No pot acabar.

- Senyor Koenma! Naraku està al santuari de Genkai!- Entra cridant Botan.

- Per què ha anat allà?!- Crida exasperat ell.

- Simple- Els mira i totes les mirades es posen en ella esperant- ...Yukina- Al dir aixó obren els ulls.

- Botan! Fes un portal per ells!- L'avisa ràpidament.

**Botan s'afanya a obrir un portal i els primers d'entrar són Kagome i Hiei, seguits de Yusuke i Kurama, el primer que fan és veure que hi ha més dimonis, no només Naraku, veuen a Genkai lluitar contra ells amb dificultats i Kagome interposa una barrera que protegeix el santuari complet dels dimonis de fora, encara en queden peró són menys i entre els cinc els van derrotant, alguns marxen amb només un braç i en aquell precís instant sentent un crit d'algu molt conegut, tots van directes d'on ha sortit el crit, excepte Kagome, que abans passa per la seva habitació agafant l'arc i les fletxes, al arribar allà veu Yukina atrapada en un tentacle de Naraku i Kirara mossegant el tentacle, per ajudar-la.**

- Naraku!- Agafa una fletxa, la col·loca en el seu arc i apunta.

- Vaja, vaja... quan de temps, no és així petita miko?- Col·loca Yukina com a escut.

- Encara que et protegeixis amb ella puc disparar i ho saps- Tensa l'arc per disparar.

- Espera! La tocaràs!- S'esveren Yusuke i Kurama, sorprenentment Hiei està tranquil.

- Endavant petita...- Abans que acabi la frase, la fletxa surt disparada i quan va per tocar a Yukina desapareix, apareixent just davant Naraku convertint exceptuant el seu cap, en cendres.

- ...- Tots es queden muts sense saber què dir, Hiei agafa la seva germana abans que caigui a terra.

- Com ho has fet?!- S'emociona Yusuke.

- Aquest arc te el poder d'atacar el que tu desitges, si tens fe i al moment de disparar he pensat "La fletxa colpejarà Naraku" en cap moment he volgut que li passés res a Yukina, així de simple- S'acosta a la fletxa que ha tocat Naraku i la recull.

- Moltes gràcies- Yukina s'acosta i li fa una petita reverència.

- No fa falta que les donis i tampoc que em respectis tan, m'intimida- Posa la fletxa juntament amb les altres i es posa vermella de la vergonya.

- Maaauu- Kirara s'acosta i és recollida per Yukina.

- Gràcies a tu també- Li llepa la mà i mou les cues.

- Peró...- Kagome hi pensa un moment.

- Què passa?- Kurama es posa seriós al sentir-la.

- Aixó només ha sigut una visita de cortesia, un avís i si hagués volgut emportar, no hi hauriem pogut fer res- Els hi explica que no s'ha molestat en emportar-se'la.

- I aleshores perquè ha vingut?- Qüestona Yusuke amb una mà al cabell.

- Per que sap el que faré, Botan!- La crida i apareix en el seu rem.

- Si?- Es balançeja en el rem.

- Fes un portal al Makai, ja- La mira intensament.

- Eh?! Peró Koenma...- Intenta arribar a un acord diferent.

- Tu no ho entens!- La crida plena de furia.

- Tu no vas enlloc onna- Tanca els ulls.

- A veure si ho enteneu... no em dic onna, ni dona, ni humà, ni cap mena de nom que despreci el que sóc! Ka-Go-Me, em dic Kagome!- Es gira per plantar-li cara.

- Kagome, no vull que et passi res per voler marxar sola...- Yukina baixa el cap.

- ... Està bé- Es gira cap a ella i li dóna un somriure.

- Uuhh- Respira tranquil·la i es dirigeix al Reikai.

- Espera Botan! Heu dit que Shippô està viu i si aixó és cert l'heu de trobar, dir-li que la mare l'espera al Ningenkai, ell ho entendrà- L'avisa.

- D'acord!- Marxa sobre el rem.

- Puc preguntar perquè necessitem aquest tal Shippô?- Yusuke s'intriga.

- Coneix Naraku igual que jo i a més... és el meu fill adoptat, algun problema?- El mira amb foc en els ulls.

- Bé doncs, Kagome, en els tres dies que queden fins la lluna plena vull que t'estiguis entrenant- Genkai li explica el seu entrenament.

- Molt bé- Li rugeix l'estòmac en senyal de falta d'aliments.

- Haurieu de sopar, de fet ja està preparat fa una estona, just abans que vinguèssin els youkais- Es veu a Yukina molt contenta al saber que no marxa.

**Tornen a entrar al temple per sopar, abans l'han d'escalfar, està fred per la baralla amb Naraku, tot i que no és un menjar lleuger no tenen problemes al menjar-se'l, feia tanta bona pinta i olor que cap s'ha resistit, seguidament Genkai parla amb Kagome explicant com serà l'entrenament, li diu que estigui preparada, que no ho te fàcil i ella ho sap, l'ha advertit que el primer dia entrenarà amb Kurama, començarà al matí esquivant el fuet i ell li explicarà com amagar-se de l'enemic, el següent dia serà amb Yusuke, posarà en pràctica el que se li ha ensenyat i reforçarà la barrera espiritual detenint els seus dispars d'energia i finalment l'últim dia s'entrenarà amb Hiei, posant a proba la resistència i augmentant-la, també millorarà l'agilitat de resposta a atacs ofensius, igual que la velocitat o almenys, aixó és el que li ha explicat Genkai, abans de posar-se a dormir.**

- Hmm- S'estira per aixecar-se.

- Bon dia Kagome, l'esmorzar ja està preparat- Entra Yukina amb un somriure pintat a la seva cara.

- Ja vaig, un moment- Va cap a l'armari, on hi va posar la seva roba a l'últim moment i en treu un equip de tayija negre amb vorejat blau.

- Quina roba és aquesta?- Pregunta.

- És d'una tayija, una assassina de dimonis, aquest tipus de roba s'adapta molt bé als moviments, per aixó avui me la poso- Li explica.

- Comprenc, t'esperem- Marxa.

- A veure, aixó anava així i...- Es posa l'equip amb dificultat, és la segona vegada que se'l posa, la primera va ser amb un entrenament de la Sango.

**Després de canviar-se de roba es dirigeix a menjar, al arribar-hi no tots saben el per què de la vestimenta, Kurama en canvi si sap de què va la cosa i ella s'asseu per començar a menjar,se l'acaben i seguidament Kurama mira a Kagome, advertint que l'entrenament comença i que el segueixi.**

**Surten del temple i també de les seves rodalies, van en un bosc solitari ple d'arbres de mida normal, Kurama es treu una rosa del cabell i la converteix en fuet.**

- Estàs llesta? Has d'esquivar tots els moviments del fuet- La mira esperant resposta.

- Si- Es col·loca a la defensiva, el peu esquerre una mica més endarrera que l'altre i les mans posades com a protecció de l'estòmac.

**Kurama l'ataca sense pensar-s'ho una i altre vegada, Kagome l'esquiva algunes vegades fent que talli arbres o branques amb el fuet, quan el fuet la toca es protegeix amb els braços, causant que aquests tinguin múltiples ferides de les punxes del fuet, després Kurama es concentra en fer crèixer algunes plantes no mortals per ella, fent que sigui atacada per elles, algunes li fan mal a les cames i a mesura que s'entrena ho te més simple per veure que n'hi han que no els hi agraden els moviments bruscs, altres que algu estigui quieta i també que segueixen l'olor, amb l'última s'acaba per amagar darrera un arbre que te una olor molt forta i així tapa la olor pròpia.**

- Molt bé, te, per no tornar ja he portat el dinar- Li estén una carmanyola.

- Gràcies- Obre la carmanyola i comença per menjar el maki, seguit de les boles d'arrós i el sushi.

- Has millorat molt ràpidament, sincerament no m'esperava que t'adaptèssis tan ràpid, és una bona cosa i tot i que sembla que et saps amagar bé, uns consells no t'aniràn malament- Li explica.

- Està bé- Segueixen menjant.

**Quan acaben el menjar decideixen que ja han descansat i es posen a entrenar, Kurama li explica totes les possibles maneres d'amagar-se, des de la típica de darrera un arbre, a fer-se un tall i marcar arbres per confondre i després utilitzar roba per amagar el tall, passant per amagar-se al riu tot el temps que es pot, un cop li ha explicat les posen en pràctica i per aixó Kurama atrau un youkai de classe baixa peró que sigui capaç de detectar-la, ella s'amaga de totes les maneres que l'hi ha ensenyat i quan la guineu creu que és suficient per què ja es fa fosc, el mata.**

**Els dos decideixen tornar per ser rebuts per un Kuwabara que només de veure-la s'acosta a Kurama escridassant-lo per lluitar amb una dona, encara que fos per entrenar, de cop es sent un riure intentant ser contingut, Kazuma es gira i al veure qui és el crida, Yusuke no aguanta més i riu desesperadament alt, fent que Kurama i Kagome també riguin, Hiei està observant de les altures i obre els ulls un instant per després tancar-los, el riure és tan fort que Genkai i Yukina surten del temple, Genkai somriu mentres Yukina s'acosta a Kagome i la cura traient-li les ferides, la roba se li reconstrueix.**

- Per cert, què fas aquí?- Qüestiona Kagome.

- He vingut a veure la meva estimada Yukina!- Crida Kazuma.

- ... No sé com no estas mort- Xiuxiueja i només la sent Kurama, ell s'amaga el riure.

- Eh?- No l'ha sentit.

- Res, res- Prefereix no dir-li.

- Ah, hauriem de sopar i dormir- Adverteix la donzella de gel.

- Cert- Comenta la pèl-rosa.

**Tots es queden excepte Kazuma i Kurama que decideixen anar a casa a sopar, no abans de que Kuwabara hagi intentat fer una escena com la de "Romeo i Julieta" la qual queda horrible al moment en que Kagome agafa del braç a Yukina dient "Tenim gana!" entrant juntes al temple, a fora tot s'omple de rialles, alguns saben per què ho ha fet i altres s'ho imaginen.**

**Ja al entrar Kagome escolta un sospir de Yukina, el que significa que no s'havia què fer en una situació com la d'abans.**

**Veuen el menjar parat a la taula i s'esperen dretes fins que i són tots, seguidament menjen sense pensar-s'ho dues vegades, especialment Kagome, està cansada.**

**A l'acabar cada un va a la seva habitació i abans de dormir Kagome es posa un pijama blau cel adornat amb gats negres, després es dorm.**

* * *

Espero que hagi agradat i sobretot que seguiu llegint.


End file.
